Un papel y un bolígrafo
by Ileana CS
Summary: Última batalla, última oportunidad, Draco se une al trío y sólo una carta y una canción podrán revelarnos todo lo que siente por Herm. SPOILERS del 7mo


Ok, ¡Hola!, estoy aquí con algo nuevo para mí, es mi primer songfic, y seguramente no hayan oído la canción antes. Puedo decirles que desde la 1ra vez que la oí supe que era un perfecto D y H, y bueno, la historia comenzó a surgir conforme la escuchaba, me he tardado con éste porque ya ni me acordaba de que lo tenía XD, disculpen a mi torpe memoria de teflón.

Bueno, esto tiene 3 tiempos: poco antes de la última batalla, durante ésta y poco después de que termina, revueltos, espero no confundirlos.

**IMPORTANTE**, si no has leído el 7mo mejor **NO LO LEAS**, porque el final se parece, sólo en una parte pequeñita, pequeñita pero muy importantita, así que si no te lo quieres arruinar o pasarte pensando qué parte es la que se parece, ya estás bajo advertencia.

Algo más… ¡ah, sí!, sólo lo mismo de siempre ¡REVIEWS!, no sean malos pleas T.T, que éste sí está bonito XD.

Disclaimer: lo que ya se saben de memoria, los personajes expuestos a continuación no son de mi propiedad, sino de la grande, magnifica, gloriosa (.) e idolatrada J.K Rowling y de Warner Bross, que hace posible que se hagan las películas de Harry Potter (… ¡gracias! WB)

Sangre, muerte y hechizos a mí alrededor. Eso es todo lo que existe ahora en mi mundo… en la última batalla.

Esquivo un hechizo que me lanza un mortífago por la retaguardia, como si creyera que no lo había escuchado acercarse, ¿quién cree que soy?, ¿Weasley?

Giro sobre mis talones y le regreso el hechizo.

- _¡Avada kedavra!_

La sorpresa aparece en su rostro, ya hacía tiempo que había perdido su máscara en medio de la batalla, ¡Merlín!, era Bellatrix, Potter me matará por esto, él quería ser quien acabara con ella para así cobrar venganza por la muerte de mi tío. El fatídico hechizo le da de lleno en la cara, lanzándola por los aires unos cuantos metros, debido a la fuerza y adrenalina con que lo lancé.

¿Qué cómo llegué aquí?, ¿al otro lado de la batalla, donde supuestamente no debería estar? Bueno, fue por dos razones, ambas con nombres propios, y una que fue impensable e inimaginable.

_Si suelto un poco el aire _

_Para que se me aligere éste dolor,_

_Posiblemente pueda ser feliz…_

_O puede ser que no._

La clara y pálida luz de la luna entraba a raudales por las viejas y apolilladas cortinas de aquella vieja cabaña. No es que me sintiera muy feliz estando dentro de ella, puesto que aquí dentro no había vivido precisamente los momentos más agradables de mi vida, pero era el único lugar de los alrededores donde podía estar sólo y sin temor a sufrir molestas y constantes interrupciones. Y ¿quién quería sufrir de esto, siendo que la fecha cada vez se acercaba más rápida y amenazante sobre todos nosotros? Nadie estaba tranquilo, por obvias razones, ¿quién podría estarlo? Todos corríamos exactamente los mismos peligros, pero Potter más que nadie, él es el elegido.

_Me desahogo en un papel con un bolígrafo, _

_Muero de amor por ella, mi estado es crítico._

Al igual que los demás, puede que yo también tuviera los minutos contados. Pensar en esto no ayudaba a relajarme, todo lo contrario, ¿y si no tenía suficiente tiempo? Demasiadas cosas rondaban en mi mente, y muchas de ellas exigían ser sacadas, expulsadas o exteriorizarlas lo más pronto posible, y más valía comenzar con las más fáciles, las más claras, pero no por ello se volvían menos difíciles.

Las cosas simplemente habían sucedido con demasiada rapidez. Y aún trataba de digerirlas estando en medio de todo, ya tan metido y sin posibilidades ni ganas de echarme atrás. Ahí sentado en el sucio y mugriento suelo de la casucha, con la espalda recargada en la pared contraria a la única ventana, con la vista perdida en el despejado cuelo nocturno, talvez tratando de contar las estrellas para alejar mi mente de todo, en una perezosa pose de despreocupación que realmente no sentía: una pierna extendida y la otra encogida a mi cuerpo para poder recargar en la rodilla mi codo, dejando la mano colgar flojamente, pero con la otra, oculta por mi cuerpo, apretaba fuertemente la varita, preparado para cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrir. En tiempos de guerra nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar.

Pero al parecer, hasta las estrellas estaban en mi contra, pues mientras las contemplaba buscando consuelo, pude distinguir que ellas formaban, de un modo realmente extraordinario, la clara silueta de una narciso.

Mamá pensé al reconocer la flor en el cielo definitivamente no es justo lo que te sucedió . Pero la vida no es justa, eso me quedó bien claro en los últimos meses.

Narcisa Malfoy, mi madre, murió a manos de un mortífago, uno de los míos, justo frente a mis ojos.

Después del atentado en el colegio con el ataque de los mortífagos a finales de sexto, el Señor Oscuro fue informado de que yo había planeado traicionarlo, al no haber matado por mí mismo al profesor Dumbledor. Siendo éste suficiente pretexto para él para tomar venganza, en contra mía.

Tiempo más tarde, mi padre fracasó en otra de sus misiones, colmando la paciencia de nuestro Lord y provocando su propia muerte. Unos lo llamaron suicidio, otros, idiota. Con estas muertes, yo ya había perdido más de lo que la victoria de la guerra podría alguna vez darme. Entonces… ¿por qué no cobrar venganza? Tal y como él hizo conmigo, con un mocoso de 17 años.

Acudí a la única persona que podía darme esa oportunidad de venganza. Potter. Al principio no me agradó mucho la idea –y sigue sin hacerlo-, pero era la única manera posible, por mucho que me costara admitirlo.

Ya sabía dónde se encontraba su "base de operaciones", por llamarlo de la forma muggle, todos en mi antiguo bando lo sabían, y sólo esperaban el momento adecuado para atacarlos desprevenidos.

Pero cuando toqué a su puerta, diciendo más que la verdad, yo no contaba con algo, algo muy importante: su odioso carácter y su rencor hacia mí.

Obviamente no creyó ni media palabra de lo que le dije, porque, para empezar, ni siquiera tuve oportunidad de decirla. El muy… se lanzó sobre mí con varita en mano, soltando insultos, hechizos y maldiciones por doquier, sin importarle mis intentos de defenderme y darle una explicación.

Habría muerto ahí mismo, a manos de Potter, de no haber sido por tu intervención. La intervención de Hermione Granger.

_Voy a luchar por ella, no pienso rendirme, _

_Me aconsejan hacer lo que mi corazón me dicte._

Tanto Potter, como yo quedamos igualmente sorprendidos, pensando que te acercarías a nosotros sólo para darme el "tiro de gracia" -¡malditas expresiones muggles, ahora no puedo sacármelas!-. En vez de eso, nos petrificaste a ambos, dando un fin momentáneo a nuestro duelo, separando y curando nuestras heridas… ¡Las mías! Habías estado presenciando nuestro encuentro desde el inicio, sin atreverte a interrumpir o no, hasta que oíste que yo explicaba a gritos el asunto de mis padres y mi sed de venganza.

Yo había acudido ahí, muy conciente de las dos únicas alternativas que tenía: la más probable, morir en el intento de "redimirme" o, tener la inmensa suerte de que me quisieran ofrecer su apoyo. Debo agregar que cualquiera de las dos era bien recibida.

Tantos años de odio, insultos, provocaciones y demás quedaron olvidados para ti esa tarde, exclusivamente tú.

_El tiempo pasa y cada día más la extraño, _

_Imagino su silueta pero yo sólo me engaño._

Volteé a ver la puerta y me pareció verte llegar… de nuevo. No, no llegarás, al menos no hasta que todo termine. Potter se encargó personalmente de eso. Mandándote muy lejos de aquí, no sé con qué pretexto, pero sé que no es real, es sólo una excusa para mantenerte a salvo en lo que dure la batalla.

¿Por qué?, bueno, Potter no debe quedarse con todo el mérito de esa idea, admitámoslo, su cerebro no ha evolucionado lo suficiente como para siquiera pensar. Fue idea mía, y yo se la sugerí. Nada perdíamos, y ambos ganábamos. Ambos… puede que me mate por esto cuando se entere, pero posiblemente ya no podrá hacerlo, así que no creo arriesgar mucho si lo menciono: te ama, y le tomará más tiempo darse cuenta de eso que lo que tardará en morir Flamel. El pobretón tampoco tuvo nada que ver.

_No intenten detener mi lucha por tener su amor_, a pesar de que ella no esté aquí, y no sepa nada acerca de la batalla, y que está lucha sea para librar al mundo del mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos y a todo su sequito, para mí ya no es así, hace tiempo que dejé de clamar venganza, sentir rencor y odio aunque estos estén bien fundamentados, porque ella se llevo todo eso y lo guardo en algún lugar al que no quiero acercarme, porque para mí, ésta batalla no es por el mundo, ni por la paz, ni por ninguna de esas tonterías… es por ella. Estoy luchando por ella, para que sepa que la merezco, que no soy el ruin, mentecato, hipócrita y mentiroso que creía ser toda mi vida. _Si el morir es necesario, venga no tengo temor_, sólo será la forma definitiva de demostrarle todo lo que no pude ser capaz de decirle, que cambié y sólo lo hice por ella, y ella se dará cuenta, yo lo sé, porque ella es así, se da cuenta de todo lo insignificante y las nimiedades, porque para ella no son eso, hasta el más mínimo detalle es importante, todo vale para ella.

Veo a la distancia que un mortífago se abre camino a través de las maldiciones y se acerca amenazadoramente a Potter. No, a Potter no, él tiene que mantenerse vivo hasta el final en el que se decidirá todo, no le tocarás ni un solo pelo. Apuntó hacia él y le mando una maldición imperdonable, con la certeza que sólo un Malfoy es capaz de tener y cae sin vida, sin llamar la atención de nadie más.

Alcanzo a oír un _crucio_ y por reflejo me muevo de mi sitio y convoco un _protego_.

_Mi corazón es quien te canta_, es quien te escribe, el que te habla, no Draco Malfoy, el niño presumido y presuntuoso y con muchos otros sinónimos que también empiezan con "p", mi corazón empuña esta pluma y refleja todo lo que siente con estas palabras, ¿quién lo diría? Malfoy, el chico más maravilloso y perfecto en todo el ancho mundo se desahoga escribiendo una triste canción y una carta… no se te ocurra mencionárselo a ese Weasley, o no parará de reír en meses y toda mi espectacular reputación de chico malo y tentación del mismísimo pecado quedará arruinada.

Dejé mis armas a un lado por un momento –el pergamino, la pluma y la varita- para poder tronarme los dedos y así darles algo más de agilidad, una maña que por cierto, odias. Metí una mano al bolsillo del pantalón en busca de un pañuelo para secarme el sudor, menudo lugar que eligieron, precisamente el más caluroso de toda Inglaterra, con lo que lo odio. En vez de eso encontré un papel doblado, no recordaba que hubiera sobrevivido a los entrenamientos. _Observo tu retrato y tu sonrisa a mi me encanta_, es tan inocente, natural y alegre, pocas veces te vi sonreír, pero como valoro cada momento en que lo hiciste en mi presencia, como si en verdad nunca nos hubiéramos odiado.

Qué facilidad la tuya para perdonar y olvidar, para ofrecer sin exigir una reciprocidad, para hacer sentir que en verdad vale la pena seguir arriesgando nuestras vidas y dar esperanza a quienes la perdemos tan fácilmente. Gracias.

Granger, ahora eres la mujer más afortunada en toda la galaxia, un Malfoy te ha dado gracias, sólo que no puedes presumir de ello por dos razones. Una, porque nunca lo harías simplemente por ser tú. Y dos, tampoco quieres dañar las ilusiones de todas la brujas, ¿verdad?

Esa sonrisa que tienes, con esos perfectos labios y perfectos dientes, con todas las emociones que es capaz de provocar en un hombre, sobre todo en uno al que nunca le han dedicado una sonrisa similar, como sólo tú la tienes…

Recuerdo perfectamente la primera vez que me dedicaste una, cómo olvidarlo. Después de que me quitaras a Potter de encima, abogaste por mí y me diste una oportunidad frente a los otros para relatar mis razones y pretensiones. Como era de esperarse, no me creyeron.

- Entonces usen el _veritaserum_, vamos, ¿o tienen miedo de que les haya dicho la verdad? Es cierto, ellos lo saben, saben que están aquí y sólo esperan el más mínimo descuido para atacar, ¡es la verdad! Denme a tomar el _veritaserum_ si quieren. Anda, Potter, ¡dámelo!

- Toma Harry, dáselo- dijiste pasándole a Potter un frasco

- Espera- intervino el pobretón-. Está demasiado confiado ¿no?, ¿y si tomó algo que neutraliza los poderes de la poción?, algo como un antídoto.

Sólo él diría algo tan estúpido como eso, una cosa como tal no existe, de haberla nunca habría habido mortífagos en Azkaban.

- ¡Ron!, por favor, eso es imposible

- No, Hermione, tiene razón

- ¡Harry!, eso es una tontería, no es posible que haya una cosa así, Henry McGrafod estipuló en 1722 que no había nada capaz…

- Más vale prevenir que lamentar, Hermione

- ¡Nada neutraliza al _veritaserum_!

- No podemos estar seguros, hay que esperar 48hrs para que su organismo deseche cualquier poción que haya tomado

- Creo que era mejor cuando también se está en ayuno… - recordó Weasley-. Lo dijo Slughorn, creo… o fue Sprout…

Menudo momento para recordar las clases, sanguijuela.

- Sprout, pero no se hará porque no hay nada…

- Pues así se hará, 48hrs en ayuno Malfoy, ¿alguna objeción?

Potter clavó sus ojos en mí, esperando ver vacilación o temor. Tú no paras de objetar y recitar los motivos por los que esto era innecesario.

- Ninguna

Así terminé en ésta cabaña, rodeado de hechizos para no poder huir, sin varita y ni una mísera gota de agua, como el esclavo y traidor que era. El 1er día no hubo tanto problema, pero en la tarde del segundo apenas podía moverme.

Por la noche la temperatura bajó después de todo el tormentoso calor del día, lo que representó un alivio. Prefería mantenerme dormido para que el tiempo pasara con más rapidez, pero no lo hizo. Abría los ojos de cuando en cuando sólo para verificar la posición del sol por la única ventana, y de noche, me perdí contando las manchas de la Luna.

Volví mi vista a la puerta, estaba abierta y una esbelta silueta asomaba por ella, _ un angelito con vestido rosa me está sonriendo _ pensé. No, _no es un sueño, es verdad, está en mi cuarto, yo no miento_, dejé de mentir desde ese día, desde que dije tan fervientemente la verdad y nadie me creyó. Pero no, esto no era un sueño, el subconsciente humano no es capaz de reproducir tanta belleza en nuestro interior, y yo no me creía capaz de hacerlo.

Conforme la silueta se acercó, vi que eras tú el ángel, y que no era un vestido, sino un camisón, y que llevabas una bandeja en las manos.

¿Por qué sonreías? Ese no era un momento de risa, y no quería ser la fuente de lástima de alguien, y mucho menos tuya. No. Nada de eso. Tu sonrisa no era de burla, ni fría, ni sarcástica, no irónica, ni de felicidad, mucho menos de pena ajena. Me costó un rato identificarlo, puesto que no era muy adepto a esa clase específica de sentimientos, ¿era eso dulzura y comprensión?

Yo estaba en la misma posición que describí en el inicio, pero con ambas piernas encogidas y mis dedos índices enganchados.

No vacilaste en ningún momento, caminaste decidida hacia mí, con ese terco orgullo Gryffindor, y te sentaste junto a mí, dejando la bandeja en el suelo.

- Creo que está de más decirte que no les digas de esto a Harry y Ron- dijiste mientras me servías agua en un vaso de un extraño envase de plástico con una etiqueta alrededor, y me lo ofrecías.

Lo cogí, pero no me lo tomé, lo dejé en la bandeja con el resto. No comería nada hasta estar solo. Y tú lo entendiste, con ese gesto, tú lo supiste.

- Toma, también te la traje, por si tenías frío- dejaste un manta al lado de la bandeja, que sacaste de quién sabe dónde-. Provecho

Y saliste.

_Estoy muriendo por probar sus dulces labios, _

_Susurrarle al oído que la adoro y que la amo, _

_Que sepan todos que por ella doy mi vida, _

_Y si pudiera entrar al cielo,_

_Desde allá la cuidaría._

Cuántas veces te tuve a mi lado y no lo hice, cuántas veces tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo y nunca pasó. _El verla es necesidad del corazón_, de mi alma, de mi cuerpo, mis brazos te reclaman, poder abrazarte, besarte, mirarte cuando yo quiera sólo para saber que puedo hacerlo. Me importas más que nada de lo que jamás tuve, y esa es la ironía, que jamás te tuve, y si para tenerte es necesario dar mi vida, la daría gustoso las veces que fueran necesarias. Sólo para tenerte, protegerte y quererte, hacerte sentir lo que realmente eres y lo que realmente vales. Si cuando llegues y no estoy, si crees que me fui, no es así, siempre te cuidaré y amaré, aunque ya no esté, siempre lo haré.

_Quiero que sepa que la amo,_

_Ésta es muy buena ocasión._

¡TE AMO!, ¿lo sabías?, no, no lo sabías, porque nunca te lo dije, y si nunca lo hice, no es probable que lo sepas, ¿lo sospechabas?, no lo sé, no me interesa, porque ahora ya lo sabes. Dicen que un Slytherin no es un cobarde, pero yo lo soy, nunca tuve el valor, ni las agallas, ni todo lo que le sobra a Potter.

_No sé si ella piensa en mí,_

_Pero yo siempre pienso en ella._

Desde que me despierto hasta que me acuesto, en mis sueños y esperanzas, ahí estás tú. No sé si lo sepas, pero _lo que siento es lo que escribo, espero que alguien me entienda_, ¿tú me entiendes?, sé que lo hiciste, me comprendiste y animaste, y no lo supe devolver, quiero que sepas cómo me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho.

_Un papel y un bolígrafo es lo que necesito,_

_Para dedicarle mi amor infinito,_

_Siento que me falta el aire,_

_Falta la luz,_

_Falta algo en mi vida, y lo que falta eres tú._

_Nunca planeo un detalle, lo improviso_, de qué vale si no sale de nosotros, si realmente no lo sentimos y programamos todos nuestros actos, porque los mejores momentos en la vida son los que nunca están planeados. Yo nunca planeé unirme al bando "bueno", nunca planeé enamorarme, y mucho menos de alguien tan inalcanzable como tú. Nunca planeé perderlo todo, _me caí de la montaña, hoy comienzo desde el piso_, desde abajo. Bien dicen que entre más alto estés, más fuerte es la caída, mi ego y avaricia estaban en lo más alto, pero gracias a ti, me di cuenta de que no los necesito, sólo sobran y pertenecen a quienes no saben lo que realmente es la vida y el amor.

Después de todo, el ayuno y la verdad, _me juzgan sin saber lo que realmente soy_, sólo sigo siendo un Malfoy, hijo de un renombrado mortífago, un Slytherin que sigue creyendo en la pureza de la sangre y exige que se le pague la sangre de sus progenitores con aquellos mismos que la derramaron. Pero tú sabes la verdad, y nada más importa.

_Y aunque digan que soy cursi,_

_Yo por ella todo doy._

Un cursi, romántico sin remedio me has vuelto, un completo ajeno a mí mismo y a todo lo que era, no pasan cinco frases sin que diga algo que derrame miel, pero es la verdad. No volveré a leer a reír cuando lea Romeo y Julieta, no me mofaré cuando el maniquí de Jack se hunda en los colchones azules. No, porque ahora los comprendo, a cada protagonista de las novelas románticas, todos y cada uno de ellos.

_Camino por la vida y me rodean bellas piedras,_

_Pero ninguna se compara con una preciosa perla_

¿Por qué tú y no otra?, ¿por qué no Pansy, o Lavender, o Abbot, cualquiera? Son más bonitas, se arreglan más, más carismáticas y más extrovertidas, más simpáticas y más lo que quieras, pero ninguna eres tú, ninguna tan inteligente, bondadosa, comprensiva, alegre, astuta, valiente, desinteresada, sencilla, hermosa y perfecta.

_No pasaba por mi mente escribir de amor un párrafo,_

_Soñé con ella y tomé un papel y un bolígrafo. _

Pero lo hice, y está escrito, todo plasmado, todo lo que quería que supiera, todo. La encontrará, irá a esa cabaña en la que todo comenzó, la conozco y lo hará, la conozco mejor que cualquiera de esos dos. Ahora esa carta me ronda en la cabeza, cada letra, cada frase, están grabadas en mi mente como si apenas me dispusiera a escribir, pero ya lo hice, esa noche, extrañándola, lo hice.

_Faltas tú,_ sólo faltaba ella y nunca lo supe, nunca me di cuenta, por eso los insultos, las miradas asesinas en los pasillos, las peleas en el tren, todo porque me faltaba ella.

El _crucio_ no iba hacia mí, sino a uno de los gemelos, no tengo ni idea de a cual de los dos, es imposible diferenciarlos. Pero antes de tener la oportunidad de ayudarlo, Dolohov se lanza a atacarme.

_Los argumentos de la gente no me importan, lo que vale más es lo que siento yo por ti_,_ y no me importa lo que digan._ Ya nada me importa, ni morir.

Sólo recuerda y remuérdame, cada momento que pasamos valóralo tan sólo un poco de cómo yo lo hice, y con eso tendré suficiente.

¿Recuerdas?

-_¿Por qué cuando cambias y mejoras, la gente te sigue juzgando?, y te cierran la puerta, y te hacen a un lado, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué hacen eso?_- te pregunté, ambos sentados por última vez en las raíces de ese viejo árbol.

- _¿Por qué?_- meditaste- _primero deberían de aprender a conocer bien a la gente, y cuando la conoces y la aceptas, es por algo, porque la quieres… por que la amas._

Esquivo un hechizo tras otro, a la misma velocidad en que se los regreso a mi contrincante.

En ese momento, después de que ella me dijera eso, tenía que aparecer San Potter, para darle la excusa que la mantendría a salvo. ¿Me amaba..?

Y la veo.

- _¡Avada Kedavra!_

_No creas que me doy por vencido, porque yo no soy de los idiotas que se dejan vencer, yo aquí sigo, yo aquí estoy, y yo por ti voy. Venga, y no me paran._ No lo harán.

¡Harry! Me mintió, me engaño y traicionó. Me dijo que faltaba un Horcrux ¡y era mentira!, matamos hasta a esa serpiente en una de las misiones y lo hicimos parecer un accidente para que Voldemort no sospechara, y yo me encargué de eso personalmente, ¿por qué?, ¿creé que no me puedo defender sola?, ¿quién lo salvo del lazo del diablo? Ron no fue, ¿quién descubrió cómo se movía el Basilisco?, ¿quién le ayudo con todas las tares del campeonato de los tres magos?, ¿quién peleó con él en el Ministerio?, ¿quién le curó todas sus malditas heridas en le viaje para destruir los Horcruxes?, ¡puedo pelear!, y sé cómo hacerlo.

Oigo los gritos y maldiciones a lo lejos, si tan sólo esta escoba fuera más rápida ya habría llegado, pero no, Harry tenía que perder su escoba mientras lo sacábamos de Privet Drive y me tocó viajar en este vejestorio.

Me acerco cada vez más, ya puedo ver la batalla y busco al culpable. Harry estaba corría hacia alguien que acababa de ver, y ese alguien, al parecer, apenas entraba a la acción. Voldemort.

Empino la escoba, saco la varita, y ataco a una mortífago que se acercaba a Neville.

-¡Hermione!- exclamó él con júbilo en su rostro-. ¿No estabas en una misión?

- Volví.- fue mi única respuesta, mientras tomaba tierra y entraba en la lucha.

Veo a Dolohov atacando a diestra y siniestra a uno que no pude ver porque su cuerpo lo cubre y la velocidad en la que ambos se mueven.

Doy unos cuantos pasos para poder apuntar mejor.

Draco. Él me ve.

- _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Y lo veo caer.

---

Voldemort destruyó su propio Horcrux y Harry lo destruyó a él.

Terminado todo vuelvo a la cabaña. Nuestra cabaña.

Draco.

Me siento en el mismo lugar que la primera vez, y me quedo contemplando el lugar que ocupó él, el que debería ocupar. Escucho sollozos y siento lagrimas en mi rostro, comencé a llorar sin siquiera darme cuenta.

Me recuesto en el suelo de tierra, mi cabeza donde debería estar su regazo. Él.

Y toco algo. No una piedra, no la tierra, ¿una carta?

Ejejeje ., ¿lloraron?, bueno, ese era el chiste, lamento si no les di tiempo de hacerlo.

La canción se llama "Un papel y un bolígrafo", es reggaeton, pero ya ven que la canción está hermosa, no la desprecien sólo por ser de ese género, y es de Chino diktadores (no, no está mal escrito, así es). Le tuve que omitir como la mitad de la canción, porque esas partes ya no quedaban y me iba a tener que inventar un rollo que no quedaría con la historia y la haría ver muy rebuscada.

Ahora las aclaraciones:

1. Sólo para quien no lo notó, las partes de la canción son las que van en cursiva, exceptuando los hechizos, claro XD, por eso hay algunas que van fuera del texto, que es la canción en sí,y otras que están junto a la carta, que Draco las sacó de la misma carta para escribir la canción. No sé si me explico, primero fue la carta y luego la canción, y de la carta Draco se inspiró para la canción, ¿entendieron? Bien, porque yo no XD, es broma, si quieren aclaraciones un e-mail o review.

En pocas palabras, él escribe la carta y la canción, de la carta salió la canción, y mientras escribía la carta también escribía la canción, lo hizo alternadamente… o algo así XD, olvídenlo.

2. El pretexto que le da Harry a Hermione para que no esté presente durante la batalla es uno de los horcruxes, ella tiene que buscarlo y destruirlo, Harry no puede porque sería muy sospechoso ver que Harry este ausente durante tanto tiempo tan cerca la próxima batalla y Voldemort podría suponer que estos están siendo destruidos. Recordemos que es un pretexto, Harry ya sabía que los habían terminado de destruir, pero algo importante necesitaba para la distracción, y Hermione no estaba enterada ni siquiera de la fecha impuesta para la batalla, y mucho menos el lugar. Por eso es que Draco no sabe lo que Harry se inventó, nadie aparte del trío sabe acerca de la existencia de los horcruxes. Y Hermione sólo se da cuenta gracias a su gran ingenio y poder deductivo.

3. Draco se une al trío unos buenos meses antes de la pelea, es decir, que sí hubo tiempo para que éste terminara perdidamente enamorado de Hermione. Como ya destruyeron los Horcruxes, ellos y otros miembros de la Orden se la pasaban entrenando y en misiones contra nuestro queridísimo Lord.

4. Draco estuvo toda la batalla recordando la carta, y se distrae cuando ve a Herm y por eso no puede esquivar el hechizo. Osease, que se muere por culpa de Hermy, si ella se hubiera quedado al otro lado del mundo, donde debería estar, él estaría vivo.

Llevo con esto olvidado 3 meses y lo terminé en un día… Ok. Cuídense y **crucen** a ambos lados antes de **mirar** la calle.

Atte:

Kellyween de Lioncourt

Miembro de la Orden Draconiana (¿se nota? .u)


End file.
